Bleach: IDEK
by Drama is awesome
Summary: <html><head></head>not giod at summaries but just read it</html>


**A/N my friend was ****told me to do this said I'd get more followers and she loves dark ichiruki so hey Idk anyway I'm still continuing the first story but who said I couldn't do more than one not me. ****anyway I swear I will try to make them long and if I get a lot of reviews then I will be the happiest girl in the world plz excuse spelling grammar and punctuations ****now on with the story oh and review review and I don't own anything bleach**

Chapter 1"

"Hichigo umm are you hungry" Yuzu muttered to her albino brother. Hichigo was feared by all even his sisters. He was a violent scary aggressive male who cared for nothing but fights. Hichigo was a drug dealer who was even though amazingly sexy single I wonder why. "no I'm not hungry kid hey where is the other one" Hichigo shouted. "I'm right here no need to shout" Hichigo will never admit it but he loves his sisters more than life but he always seem to scare them. Again I wonder why.

"okay twerp #1 meaning Yuzu when I get home I expect-" Hichigo was cut off in mid sentence

"I know I know clean the house and make dinner"

Hichigo nodded "okay twerp #2 meaning Karin I expect you to-" again cut off in mid sentence

"I know Hichigo go get the groceries and then homework"

Hichigo smirked "ok then I guess that's it see you two after school okay?" Hichigo was about to step out when a hand stopped him "Hichigo have a good day at school" Hichigo looked at Yuzu smiling and nodded "you to you and Karin have fun ok?" Both girls nodded then Hichigo simple left. 'at least I'm making progress with the girls now time to go to school and look for some poor sucker to beat God I think I'm going soft.'

"Drukia get up time to go to school" Byakuya yelled Drukia got out of bed washed her face and put her uniform on. She was greeted by her none emotional brother "did you sleep well Drukia" Byakuya smirked Drukia scowled. "you know damn well I didn't".

"that's what you get for not only getting in a fight but having a hangover as well"

Drukia scuffed "excuse me you know I am a leader of a gang and we were celebrating our victory"

"on a school night really?"

"oh shut up those are the best days you should know you were the most feared leader of a gang"

Byakuya stayed emotionless " yes I was and not only that I was responsible Drukia"

"no you weren't"

"yes I was"

"was not"

"was to"

"not"

"to look Drukia we could argue all day but but you got school so go kick ass be feared and remember I love you"

Drukia smirked "your so weird brother but I love you to see you at dinner"

Byakuya smirked "I better" with that Drukia left 'oh I love my brother so much wait what oh I need to kick someones ass I think I'm going soft"

Hichigo arrived at school to witness that his gang was waiting for him Uryu, Chad, Renji, Grimmjow and Starrk.

"hey boss are you ready for this fight against gangs tomorrow?" Grimmjow smiled while saying

Hichigo smirked "what kind of fucking question is that you know I am"

Renji then spoke "boss I heard that there is a female gang."

Hichigo looked at Renji for a second "so"

"well boss there females what if you know asked then to join?"

Hichigo had a blank stare "you are such a horny"

"actually" Starrk interrupted "the more members the better and yes because we are of that age where we are going to be horny"

Hichigo rolled his eyes "only if they prove worthy you know I hate weaklings"

Grimmjow then spoke "they actually won a victory yestersday I've heard there leader is bad ass"

Hichigo smiled "alright then if you really want them to be in our group then fine" all the boys smiled even Chad but those smiles quickly turned to frowns when Hichigo spoke again "if only if there so called leader can win a battle against me" Hichigo's grin grew wider and wider thinking about it. Renji quickly spoke "I know her maybe I could you know ask if she'll fight you" Uryu quickly spoke "you honestly think she's just going to except the fight?"

Renji quickly defended "you don't know her she loves fighting she's a blood thirsty evil little girl"

Hichigo smile grew wider if even possible "then it's settled today at lunch tell her to be there ready to fight Renji"

Renji quickly nodded "of course I will"

Hichigo then spoke "before I forget what her name?"

"Drukia her name is Drukia"

Drukia walked to school hoping for a fight 'damn I gotten to damn soft' Drukia continued to walk when she heard someone call her name.

"Drukia hey you ready for the fight tomorrow?"

"Tatsuki, Orihime what the hell I thought you guys were already at school"

"No me and Orhime were walking and that's when we saw you so we came up to you and here we go"

Drukia grinned "where is the rest of the gang at?"

Orihime then spoke "I'm guessing there at school"

Drukia then smiled "I guess well we did have a great victory yesterday"

Tatsuki smiled "because of you I mean your one blood thirsty bitch"

"awww thank you Tatsuki"

Orihime then spoke "come on let's go to school before were late" with that Orhime and Tatsuki ran while Drukia just walked when she was arrived she was late. "Drukia you are late go to the office" Drukia smiled before speaking "I don't think so I don't feel like walking and I won't be going to the office" The teacher just scowled. "whatever then just sit" Drukia sat in her seat when she heard someone say her name.

"Mrs. teacher can I please borrow Drukia for a moment"

"Mr. Abarai you know what Kuchiki just go"

Drukia got up and followed Renji "what do you want Renji"

Renji scowled "Drukia how would you feel about a fight today at lunch"

Drukia smiled "are you fucking kidding me I would love to who is it"

"His name is Hichigo Kurosaki he's my leader and the gang wants to combine groups yours and his but he don't want you to be weak so do you want to fight him?"

Drukia smiled "I really don't fucking care at lunch well that's next period so tell your leader that I said yes"

"you got it"

"Drukia I heard that you were going to fight Hichigo in 5 minutes!" Tatsuki exclaimed

"yeah I know I can't wait"

"do you know who Hichgo is he's the most violent man at this school"

"ahhh I know like I said I can't wait"

Suddenly Renji approached Drukia "are you ready Drukia?" She only smiled "hell yeah I'm ready I've been itching for a fight" Renji then started walking "come on the fight is about to start" Drukia got up smiling from ear to ear ugg she couldn't wait to fight oh God she just couldn't wait. She was following Renji to a tree and suddenly she saw a boy but he was pure white and with a grin wow he's actually sexy.

"Drukia this is my leader Hichigo"

"so your the one who wanted to fight me"

"yup if you beat me then-"

"I know when I beat you we can combine gangs yeah yeah let's fucking fight"

Hichigo smirked "You know I actually like you I almost feel bad about me having to beat you"

"aww are you trying to flirt with me what is this I want fight I want fight"

"don't flatter yourself baby and fine lets start the fight"

Drukia grinned "Ladies first baby"

"oh yeah I know it I love you. you are a blood thirsty bitch"

"awww thank you enough talk lets fight" with that Drukia charged at Hichigo punching him in the stomach. Hichigo only laughed "you hit pretty hard sweety" with Hichigo hit Drukia in the stomach causing her to fall "but I hit harder" Drukia laughed as well she got up and a smile was on her face "your right you do hit hard but that hit did nothing to me" with that Drukia charged as well as Hichigo " let the fight begin"


End file.
